


El beso que no debió ser...porque era tuyo

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Fix-It of Sorts, Fromage snippet, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Fromage fix it  ... de alguna manera
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	El beso que no debió ser...porque era tuyo

\- Besé a Alana..

Hannibal iba a contestarle cuando Will lo interrumpió acercándose a él aún más.

-No se sintió...bien...

Tomó a Hannibal por el cuello de la camisa y acercó sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios y susurró.

-Esto sí...

La lengua de Will entró sin preámbulo en la boca del doctor, acariciando el músculo del otro sensualmente. Las manos de Hannibal encontraron la cintura del perfilador y lo apretaron contra su cuerpo.

Will dejó de besarlo de repente y lo empujó un poco. Lo miró fijamente y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa al tiempo que caminaba hacia las escaleras para luego subirlas. 

Hannibal lo siguió en silencio.

*

  
El miembro del doctor penetraba una y otra vez el cuerpo de Will, despertando increibles sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Su cuello era marcado nuevamente por los labios y dientes de su amante. Will lo inclinó más hacia atrás.

Quería ser marcado.

Hannibal dejó de marcar la pálida columna y dijo jadeante en el cuello de Will.

-Borraré su perfume de tu piel...lo reemplazaré con el mío...

-haahhh siiii...

*

  
Will estaba boca abajo en el lado derecho de la amplia cama. La luz del sol entraba apenas por las cortinas oscuras color sangre. Hannibal besaba su hombro suavemente. Se detuvo.

Podía oler la encefalitis...lo llevaría al hospital en unas horas. Cuando hubiese llenado el estómago de Will con exquisita comida y después de un perfumado baño en su tina.

Will suspiró y murmuró perezosamente.

-Si es Jack...dile que se vaya al diablo...mmnnnn... tú sigue...

Hannibal sonrió.

En la cómoda al lado de la cama, el celular de Will seguía sonando. Hannibal lo tomó y sonrió al ver quien llamaba. Contestó.

Will gimió al ser penetrado nuevamente.

\- En este momento está...indispuesto... 

Hannibal colgó. 

Alana se llevó la mano a la boca.

Era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos...

  
*

  
Varios minutos despues...

  
Will siguió gimiendo aún cuando había terminado. El nudo del alpha acariciaba las sensibles paredes internas al tiempo que Hannibal continuaba moviéndose. Después de unos segundos terminó dentro de Will. 

El omega enterró las uñas en la piel de sus hombros dejando medias lunas marcadas. Hannibal también deseaba marcarlo. Morder su cuello y reclamar al omega para sí. Alana había perdido su oportunidad y Hannibal deseaba más que nada tener a Will a su lado. Que fuese su compañero en cada aspecto de sus vidas...incluso en los aspectos más oscuros.

Cuando ambos estaban placenteramente exhaustos. Will lo miró de manera curiosa. Cerró sus ojos. Hannibal se tensó.

Era el mismo gesto que había visto al omega cuando examinaba las escenas de crimen.

El péndulo se balanceaba una vez más.

Aún estaban unidos por el nudo del alpha. Hannibal se preparó para el rechazo..el miedo. Pero cuando Will abrió sus ojos nuevamente, el alpha se sorprendió.

Había uno oceano inclemente. Furia..y decisión. No vió miedo, duda o aprehensión .

-Muérdeme...

-Estas seguro, Mylimasis?....

Will lo miró serio.

-No dejaré que nadie me quite lo que es mío...ni Alana...ni Jack...ni el FBI............nadie...

Hannibal al sonrió orgulloso mostrando sus colmillos. Sus dientes atravesaron piel delicada y la conección se completó al beber un poco de la sangre y fluido de la glándula en el cuello del omega.

Will terminó... extasiado..gimiendo...

FIN


End file.
